Nintendo Galaxy Slam
by Swimming Poole
Summary: Nintendo parody of the movie Space Jam,Sonic will appear in future chapters. Chapter 8 coming soon,read & review.
1. Chapter 1

"Nintendo Galaxy Slam"

Author's Note: I'd like to point out that while most of the plot and dialogue are pretty much taken from the movie "Space Jam", no form of plagiarism was intended. The original "Space Jam" movie, including scenario and dialogue, is copyright Warner Bros. Inc. All Nintendo characters are copyright their respective creators and company subdivisions under Nintendo, Sonic is a copyright of SEGA Enterprises.

It was a cold November night, and revered basketball star Mitchell 'Sky' Jefferson was conduction a huge press conference. Nobody knew what he wanted to say, but they were in for a shock once they found out.

"Today" Mitch began, "I'm announcing my retirement from basketball." The press could not believe what they just heard, he's been one of the best players for years and now he was just giving up? How could that be?? "What are you planning to do after this, Mitch?" asked a curious reporter. "I dunno" Mitch replied, "maybe I'll try my hand at BASEBALL!" Everyone laughed. Safe to say, this was a sad moment for Mitch Jefferson fans everywhere. But while everyone on Earth was mourning the loss of 'Sky' Jefferson's career, something was brewing past the stars…

Imbecile Island, intergalactic theme park located on the distant planet Crimeni, was suffering due to low attendance. A surveillance video even captured a park patron trying to escape by breaking through a fence only to be apprehended by two four-armed guards. As he was struggling, he yelled "If you want me to stay here, you should try to make some better attractions!!!" This video caught the eye and ear of the park's manager, the malevolent Mr. Stormbrenner!

"You heard him, the customer is always right!" he scolded his lowly minions/employees, the Geek-Wads. "If I told you once, I've told you a million-billion-zillion and four times: WE NEED NEW ATTRACTIONS!!!!!!" The weak and timid Geek-Wads all agreed in harmony, in fear that Stormbrenner would eat them or do something worse. "The only problem is what should we get? We need something action-packed, something imaginative, something… something… something…" As Mr. Stormbrenner was pacing around thinking, he accidentally pushed a button that turned on all the monitors in the office. He didn't bother to see what was on them, but the Geek-Wads all did. "Nintendo!" cried out a little purple Geek-Wad. "Nintendo" Stormbrenner questioned the mesmerized Geek-Wad, and then he turned around and saw the most amazing thing: Zelda, Pokemon, Yoshi, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Starfox, Metroid, and of course, Mario!

"That's it!!!" shouted Stormbrenner. "That was the word I was looking for: Nintendo! Yes!" That was when Mr. Stormbrenner came up with the most elaborate plot for a new attraction: "We should get the Nintendo All-Stars!" The Geek-Wads all cooed with glee. "Go over to their place, round them all up, and bring them here. We'll make millions!!!!" One skinny blue Geek-Wad waddled up to Mr. Stormbrenner, "Uh, excuse me" he interrupted. "What do you want??" Stormbrenner snarled. "Just one problem, they're from EARTH. What if they can't come?" This question irritated Mr. Stormbrenner. "Can't come? What if they can't come??? …. MAKE THEM!!!!!" Mr. Stormbrenner began to laugh nefariously, as did all the Geek-Wads. This was going to get ugly for sure….


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks have passed since Mitch Jefferson announced his retirement from basketball, and since then he had joined the Tallahasse Woodpeckers, a minor league Florida baseball team. But alas, as much as Jefferson's basketball fans hated him for quitting, baseball fans weren't too thrilled to see a "Mr. Basketball Man" such as him stepping up onto the plate.

"Stepping up to bat… Mitch Jefferson!" announced the commentator, much to the boos and hisses of annoyed baseball fans. As Mitch stepped up, he only glanced quickly at the crowd. He knew they didn't like him, but it was only because they didn't think a basketball player couldn't do anything else. 'I'll show them all' thought Mitch as he chocked up onto the bat and stared into the eyes of the bullying pitcher from the other team, but before you knew it he quickly struck out.

"And Mitch Jefferson of basketball fame contributes the 3rd out for the Woodpeckers" shouted the commentator, "I'm guessing he should've stuck to the courts and hoops eh?" Mitch did his best in blocking out the boos and hisses from Woodpecker fans and even his own teammates from the dugout. One person in the dugout didn't boo or hiss though, his awkward (and incredibly fat) pal Freddy. He and Mitch have known each other since Mitch was just trying out for major market teams during his early days. "Don't worry Mitch" Freddy said trying to cheer him up, "every new player starts out slow, I think." "I dunno" Mitch replied, "maybe I should've stayed with basketball."

Suddenly, an extraordinarily loud humming noise rang over the stadium. Everyone was paralyzed with nervousness upon hearing it, and then the nervousness turned to shock as a U.F.O shaped like an SUV hovered over them! "Holy smokes ladies and gentlemen! Looks like we're being invaded! Run!!!!!" the commentator screamed, but then everyone noticed that the SUV ship wasn't landing to attack them and just passed over them. "Ok, uh… I guess that was a quick invasion… let's continue with the 4th Inning shall we?"

The truth was that SUV-shaped U.F.O was actually the spaceship for Imbecile Island's Geek-Wads who had very little interest in enslaving the human race. The ship found a conveniently clean spot of land to bore through to locate the portal to Nintendo-Land, the semi-secret underground world belonging to the Nintendo All-Stars. "Hang on" the self-appointed leader of an orange Geek-Wad told his cohorts. "We're hanging on" they replied. The lead Geek-Wad pushed the full-throttle button on the control pad, and the ship began taking on speeds faster than the speed of sound as they shot straight through the tunnel. Soon the ship approached a strange force-field-like object that had the instantly recognizable 'N' logo for Nintendo, they have reached Nintendo-Land at last! They slowly busted through the force-field and entered the realm of Nintendo.

Meanwhile in Nintendo-Land, Mario and Luigi have just rescued Princess Peach and were now running for sanctuary. "We'd better hurry up; Bro" warned Luigi holding on to Peach's hand, "Bowser's hot on our tail!!" "Leave it to me Luigi" Mario replied, but then they were over-shadowed by none other than the king of koopas himself in his famous Koopa Clown Copter followed by a team comprised of Hammer Bros., dark-shade wearing Koopa Troopas, and spike-helmeted Goombas. "Bwa-ha-ha" Bowser chuckled, "I have you now! Give me the Princess, and I promise you won't have to wage war against my troops! On second thought, you'd get the last part anyway! Ok troops…"

Suddenly, the Geek-Wad ship emerged and blew away most of Bowser's troops and even knocked away Bowser in his copter. This bewildered the Mario Bros. and the Princess, as they didn't know whether to consider this a blessing or some more trouble. "Hey Mario, I'm gonna bring Peach back to the castle, ok?" Luigi asked nervously. "Sure thing" Mario said motioning his brother to proceed, "I'll take care of this."

Soon the ship landed and the Geek-Wads marched out in a single file line to surround Mario. "Mamma Mia" said Mario, "they're almost as shrimpy as Goombas!" The orange lead Geek-Wad stepped forward and confronted the famous plumber. "Greetings, we seek the one they call MARIO." Mario had a strange feeling about this. "Hmm, Mario you say?" He decided to test them, see if they were any smarter than Bowser. "Does he have a moustache like this?" He flaunted his famous moustache for the Geek-wads, who nodded all amused. "Can he do acrobatic jumps like these?" He performed the moves he made famous in the incomparable "Super Mario 64" to the amazement of the Geek-Wads. "And does he say 'It'sa me, MARIO' like this:" He then said his most famous catch-phrase that was also made famous in "Mario 64". "Yep, that's the one we're looking for" said the lead Geek-Wad. "Well I'd hate to break it to you, but I'm definitely not the one you're looking for" Mario said, thinking of the perfect fib to shake them off. "My name's actually Dominic and I only impersonate the Mario fella for birthday parties and store openings. But if I ever see him, I'll tell him you stopped by to say hello, ok? Goodbye!" The Geek-Wads all sighed in disappointment as he walked off. "Whew" Mario sighed as he went on his way, "I don't know what that was all about, but I'm glad it's over and done with."

Then all of a sudden, Mario was zapped at from the back. "Hold it right there 'Mr. Nintendo'!" a familiar voice called over from the source of the sudden attack. "What do you think we are? Stupid?" Mario turned back to see that the Geek-Wads were holding laser pistols. "Don't move a muscle!" scolded a little red Geek-Wad, who was shoved aside by the orange lead Geek-Wad. "Alright 'Plumber Boy', I suggest you gather up your little video game buddies. We're going to take you all on a little ride!" "Cool!" cried the blue Geek-Wad, "Where are we going?" The orange leader responded with a bop to the noggin. "Uh, are we there yet?" stammered the blue dude. Mario had a bad feeling about what was going to happen next….


	3. Chapter 3

When Mitch came home after his first disappointing ball game, he was so exhausted and down-cast that he didn't even notice his dog, Toodles, trying to gnaw at his leg. "Let go, Toodles" he said quietly, surprisingly he let go.

Mitch's wife Else could see that Mitch was in a bad mood, so she just embraced him quickly once he came through the doorway and let him on his way. In the living room, he saw his two oldest children, Jesse and Tori, fighting over which channel to watch on the TV while the littlest one, Taylor, looked on. "Jesse" Tori whined, "I'm 4 minutes late into 'Run's House'!" Jesse kept on playing keep-away with the remote. "Sorry sis, but I'm in charge of the TV until the time is ready. So there!" Being a wise and caring father, Mitch took the remote out of Jesse's hands and switched to a random channel.

Unfortunately for him, he was unaware that the network he switched to was the sports channel broadcasting his turkey of a ball game. "Hey look daddy" cried Taylor; "isn't that the game you were in?" Oh great, how was Mitch going to handle this? Simple: switch to another network. The kids became a little curious, "Why don't you want to watch your game?" asked little Taylor. "I don't want to talk about it" father Mitch replied sheepishly. Else came in, "You father had a rough day, he has a good reason not to watch his game." Mitch then looked at what was currently on, "Oh look kids, Pikachu's on." An episode of "Pokemon" was on the new channel that was switched on. The kids decided to set aside their remote war and watch what the Pokemon crew was up to.

On TV, it appeared that Ash and Pikachu were once again trying to defend themselves against the perpetually coveting hands of Team Rocket. "You guys don't know when to give up, do you??" Ash shouted on the TV to his 3 Poke-stalkers. "We'll stop once you give us your Pikachu and any other Pokemon you're willing to part with" said Jesse (the Team Rocket Jesse, not Mitch's son Jesse), "So if you finally want us to leave you alone, why don't you finally give in?" added James. Meowth didn't seem really pleased with this. "Jeez, why are Jesse and James babblin' on like dis was written by some fan-fiction writin' loser who got a B in freshman's comp.??" At that point, Wobuffet came out of its Pokeball and shrieked it trademark "WAHH-BUFFET!!!" "Finally" Meowth replied, "something we can agree on."

"C'mon Pikachu, let's brush these guys off our tail!" Ash shouted to Pikachu, who responded with a loud "Pika!" But before anyone could make the first move, an unfamiliar character came running through yelling "Stop this battle! Stop this battle!" This character was small with a big white hat with big red spots on it, it was Mario's friend Toad! The kids had absolutely no idea what was going on, why would a character from the Super Mario games be appearing on the "Pokemon" show without any warning? "There's a VERY important Nintendo character union meeting we must attend" Toad told Ash and Team Rocket. Being Nintendo characters themselves, Ash and Pikachu looked at each other and nodded. Then they ran off with Toad right behind them, while Team Rocket just stood there. "Are you just gonna leave us here???" Team Rocket yelled out to them, and then they were hit by a Thunderbolt and sent flying like they've done oh so many times. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off to that meeting as well!!!" they all cried in unison as they soared off into the atmosphere, then the TV screen just stayed like that with no change of image. Now the kids were really irked. "What just happened?" asked Jesse. "I don't know" Tori replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Indeed, Ash and Pikachu weren't the only ones who were summoned of the meeting. Every single Nintendo character arrived that night at the Nintendo-Land town hall for what was to be a very important meeting, including Team Rocket who conveniently crash-landed in the building thus concluding their blast-off in the previous chapter. "Thanks for flying T.R.A, Flight 800" an exhausted Meowth sighed to himself before being stepped on by Wario and Waluigi as they rudely pushed through everyone just coming in.

"Move aside" Waluigi squawked out to anyone in his and/or Wario's way, "superstars coming through!" "Alright there 'Mr. Big, Fat, Phony Superstar'" growled Wario to Mario up on the platform stage, "you wanna tell me, the true superstar of the Mushroom Kingdom AND all of Nintendo-Land, what's the big occasion??" He didn't even bother to notice that Mario, Luigi, and Peach were all tied in chains and were accompanied by the Geek-Wads. Mario cleared his throat and stepped up to the microphone. "Hello, uh, everyone" he began nervously peeking over to the Geek-Wads, "you may be wondering why I called you all here. Well, heh heh, uhh… these fellows at my side would like to make a very special announcement:" Mario gave the microphone over to the orange lead Geek-Wad, "Here you go, little guy."

The lead Geek-Wad snatched the mike, "You, ALL of you, are now our PRISONERS!!" The crowd was quiet at first, but soon erupted with laughter at what was meant to be a serious threat. The little red Geek-Wad took the mike out of his leader's hands and took over, "We will be taking you to our theme park in Outer Space, where you will be put up on display for the entertainment of paying customers." They still didn't take them seriously. In the audience, Bowser was chuckling uncontrollably sitting next to Link who agreed with him while Meta-Knight just shrugged at Toad and Yoshi who didn't have any more of a clue as they did. "Oh look at me; I'm shaking in my overalls!!" Waluigi teased. Everyone continued laughing after that last remark. It was apparent that none of the Nintendo All-Stars were afraid of being enslaved by the Geek-Wads, so apparent that some of them even began leaving the building! Fox McCloud and his Starfox Team jumped onto the platform. "Alright you little scoundrels" Fox ordered the Geek-Wads, brandishing his famous blaster. "By order of the Cornerian Army, you're coming with us for false terrorist threats!" The Geek-Wads responded to the towering fox by shooting at him with their own blasters, now THAT got everyone's attention! Seeing that the Geek-Wads WERE in fact a threat all along, everyone stood still and put their hands, paws, and little pink flaps in the air and surrendered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Mario intercepted, "you can't just go around zapping people into submission and enslaving them just like that!" The lead Geek-Wad turned to the captive plumber, "Oh yeah? Why Not?!" Mario somehow freed himself, as well as Luigi and Peach, from their binds and knelt to the little orange alien. "Well you see, we're video game characters, right?" "Yeah…" "Well if someone were to capture a video game character, they'd give that character a chance to defend itself in order to see what that character is capable of therefore raising the exact value of that exact character. All the best video game character hunters do that before bagging their game!" Luigi and Peach just looked at each other with worried faces.

"See? Look:" Mario handed them a handbook that said 'How to Capture Video Game Characters' on the front cover, luckily the little aliens weren't smart enough to know that the book was just an old issue of Nintendo Power Magazine that Mario took and redid the cover so it would look like a book they'd use. "It says on Page 18, the video game character is allowed a chance to defend himself AND is also allowed to choose the way he or she defends themselves." The Geek-Wads all looked at each other and nodded. "Ok then, we'll give you five minutes to think of something" said the lead Geek-Wad, "now MOVE IT!!"

Mario immediately gathered Luigi, Peach, Wario, and Bowser and sat down in a conference room. "So…" Mario began, "any ideas on how to counter these crazy alien paisanos?" "I say we have a cook-off" suggested Peach, "these guys ought to melt when they taste my legendary Mushroom and Fire Flower Casserole." "How about a chess tournament?" Luigi asked. "LAME!!" Bowser roared "I say me and my troops just charge and duke it out with them. It would be quick and painful, just the way I like it. Har har har!!" Wario smiled and clapped to Bowser's idea. "Um… yeah…" Mario replied, "I've got the perfect idea! You know how they're short?" "Not to mention the small arms and legs" Peach added. "They sure don't look like they can jump high or run fast" Luigi chimed in. "those shrimps ain't so strong looking without those rayguns!" Wario snarled. "It's official then. We challenge them to a game of BASKETBALL. Just like in 'Mario Hoops 3 on 3'!" Mario announced while holding a basketball.

The four Mushroom Kingdom court members and bullying sorcerer king then came out and told the Geek-Wads their challenge… which the didn't seem to know anything about: "What's this 'bas-ket-ball' you're talking about?" "Never heard of him." "I think I may have flunked it in college once." Mario had no choice but to show the Geek-Wads a basketball video game to show them what it was about. While they watched, they learned that the best players were big, strong, and talented with a ball in their hands. After the viewing, they came up with the perfect scheme to prepare for the upcoming game. "I suggest we go and steal the talent of the Earthling 'bas-ket-ball' players so our victory will be all the sweeter" the lead Geek-Wad whispered to his cohorts as they left to their ship, they all nodded as they strapped inside. Thus they immediately blasted off to pull 'Part 1' of the perfect video game character heist into action.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, the Geek-Wads went back up to Earth to gain the talent needed so they could beat the Nintendo All-Stars at their little basketball game and furthermore bag their slaves. Their plan was simple: they were going to sneak into five basketball games, steal the talent from whoever was the star player in that game using a special orb crafted to resemble a basketball, and then consume it all when the game against the Nintendo characters came along.

Their first targets were Leo and Stefan Nickelardo, twin brothers/star players of the Allentown Parakeets and personal friends of Mitch Jefferson. The Geek-Wads made their entrance stacked up on top of each other and covered by a trench coat in disguise of a very tall human. When the Nickelardo brothers entered the court to the blazing cries of millions of fans, the Geek-Wads quickly set their trap. They took out their talent orb and switched it with the basketball they were going to use; the brothers barely noticed the orange aura coming from the orb. Suddenly, they were zapped by the orb and collapsed to the ground. Everyone on the team ran up to them alongside the ref to see if they were ok, Leo helped Stefan up to his feet and they gave the ref the ok to start the game. They were fine… or so it looked.

But when the game began, they started acting funny. They couldn't run as fast as they used to, they kept tripping a lot, and when Leo attempted to perform a foul shot, he missed the basket completely and hit the popcorn guy by accident! The Geek-Wads crept in and grabbed their orb during time-out and escaped the arena with a bunch of rather angry and confused Nickelardo fans. They gazed upon their orb, whose aura was shining brighter thanks to the talent they snatched. "Fellow Geek-Wads…" the orange lead Geek-Wad told his comrades, "we've got talent!!" They all cheered with naughty glee as their plan was beginning to work.

They proceeded to repeat the same dastardly act at three other games, thus stealing the talent of three more players. When word got out about the five players who have lost their talent, the sports community was in a nation-wide panic. The big guns in charge of the NBA considered the conspiracy to be a contagious virus among the basketball world and had to cancel the season while they investigated the case and sent the talent-deprived athletes to a rehabilitation clinic for diagnosis.

Seeing that they possessed all the talent they needed, the Geek-Wads went back to Nintendo-Land to show Mario and crew what they were going up against.

Meanwhile, back in Nintendo-Land, Mario and the crew were waiting on a basketball court over in Onett (Ness' hometurf). Wario was getting impatient. "When are them little alien shrimpos going to get here so I can crush them??" he growled. "Yeah!" shouted Waluigi across from him, sporting a flashy new basketball outfit. "I didn't steal 300 coins to buy these new b-ball duds for nothing!" Everyone stared untrustingly towards Waluigi, who gulped out of embarrassment. "Did I say steal? I mean, eh, took out of my, um, bank account! Yeah, took out of my new bank account." Wario just groaned. Even though he was one for stealing, he would normally keep it to himself.

Toad then came dashing through the crowd of characters. "Guys! Guys!" he cried, then he paused to see Waluigi in his new clothes. "Nice suit" he said, "See? At least SOMEONE likes my new duds!" Waluigi shouted to everyone paying attention to Toad. "Whatever, Waluigi. Anyway, the little aliens are here and have requested that they take the court first." Mario smiled, seeing that the Geek-Wads were there with only a basketball sack. "Sure, let the little guys freshen up so we can have a nice, fair game." Unbeknownst to Mario and everyone, the Geek-Wads had their special Talent Orb.

They took the Orb out f the sack, then the sky began to darken in an ominous shade. They all took hold of the Orb, then the organge aura of talent inside of it was absorbed. At that moment, the Nintendo All-Stars witnessed a horrifying transformation! The Geek-Wads began to grow in size, almost taller than the tallest Nintendo character. Their arms swelled with muscles to make even Donkey Kong flinch in nervousness. And their faces, which were as harmless-looking as a stuffed animal, have become human-like with a meanacing scowl plastered on them.

If the Nintendo All-Stars hadn't a reason to be frightened of these guys before, now was the perfect time. The smaller characters like Kirby and Pikachu ran to the legs of their taller friends for proctection while some taller, but still defenseless, characters such as Peach just gazed at the creatures. As for Luigi, he just went into the fetal position and screamed like a baby. Link held up his shield and Master Sword in case they attacked him. The blue Geek-Wad, now a hulking demon in a black jersey, took his sword and snapped it in two. "Those little aliens have turned themselves into deadly basketball athletes!" roared Bowser. "They're BEHEMOTHS!!" cried Luigi. "Holy Nightmare!" bellowed King Dedede, "They're BEHEMOTHLETES!!"

The newly-formed Behemothletes circled around their future 'slaves' in triumph. "LET'S… PLAY… BASKETBALL!" the lead orange Behemothlete bellowed, slamming the basketball into the ground and creating a fissure to frighten and discourage the Nintendo All-Stars. Then the Behemothletes chuckled at their own brutality and walked off, destroying whatever in Onett got in their way (much to Ness' dismay, especially). Mario just shook his head and sighed, "Mamma-Mia, we're going to need a little help…"


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later, Freddy brought Mitch to the local golf club to try to get his mind off the baseball disaster. After hearing about what happened to the Nickelardo Brothers and the three other players on the tv news, Mitch was feeling slightly relieved about retiring from basketball. Pessimism, however, still plagued his self-esteem.

"I don't think this is going to work, Freddy" Mitch said while preparing for the first hole, "it just feels like everything was just destined to go downhill after basketball y'know?" Freddy just slammed his chubby hand on his friend's back "Don't sweat the small stuff, Mitchy! I'm sure golf will be your next big thing." Feeling confident now, Mitch took a nice hard swing at the ball… and smacked it in the direction of an enormous and VERY irritable club member. "Of course…" piped a now-nervous Freddy, "I HAVE been wrong before in my life…"

After that first incident, however, Mitch began to improve. He made it up to the final hole when a rather interesting fate was planting its roots. He hit the ball perfectly on the green and was secure for a birdie, but a mysterious force from underground had other plans. A mysterious purple/gray cat-like figure began to wave its forepaw, and the ball began to roll for no apparent reason INTO THE HOLE!

Neither Mitch nor Freddy could believe their eyes. "AN EAGLE!!!" the both cried. "I got an eagle!" exclaimed Mitch, "And on my first day, too!" "I gotta get a picture of this" said Freddy as he scrambled for his camera, Mitch decided to reach down for the ball and use that as his pose. "Perfect!" shouted Freddy, "now smile and say…" But all of a sudden, a plasma lasso grabbed Mitch and, defying all laws of physics, dragged him down the hole with the ball! Freddy's eyes bulged out as he slid to the hole and peered down to see if his friend was okay, but to no avail. It appeared as Mitch Jefferson was gone for good…

…or was he?


	7. Chapter 7

Mitch was dragged through the strange golf hole for what felt like an hour. One thing was for sure, he thought, that he may never see his friends and family again. As he prepared himself for whatever impending doom lay before him, he noticed something at the end of the tunnel: a barrier-like object with a large 'N' on it. Immediately, the portal sucked him in.

After passing the strange portal, he found himself falling through a semi-abstract landscape of fantasy and style. He kept falling until… THUD!!!!!!!!

He landed quite brutally. The plasma-lasso he was dragged by was now reeled in by a woman with a blonde ponytail and a skin-tight blue suit, but Mitch didn't see her. He was too busy seeing flying golf-balls in his mind.

"Unless you learn how to fly, you'd better watch that first step."

A rather peculiar voice was calling to him, but Mitch couldn't see where it was coming from. He didn't even know where he was or what was going on until his clear eyesight came back. Once it did, he found a familiar figure in red staring right at him. His eyebrow rose. "Hey" he began, "aren't you that 'Super Mario' guy?" Mario chuckled, "I suppose you were expecting Santa Clause." Mitch couldn't believe any of this. "This has to be a dream; you just CAN'T be talking to me!" Mario walked up to the unnerved skeptic. "If this was a dream, how would you explain THIS?" He took out his FLUDD and splashed Mitch with real video game water. Luigi soon entered, and was accidentally sprayed as well by the FLUDD. "Nice aim, bro…" Luigi sarcastically muttered as he wrung out his soaked hat, then he looked to his right and jumped back in shock at the strange wet man Mario had confronted. "Mario!!" Luigi shrieked, "Another one of those monsters!!!!!!" Mario simply leered at his misguided brother and tapped his foot, then brought him in close to speak brother-to-brother. "Eh Lu', remember when we were gonna get help?" "…Yeah?" "Well, HE'S the one who will help us." Luigi momentarily jumped away. "Mamma-Mia!!!!" he loudly exclaimed. "Hey everybody!!!" yelled he, "Our help has arrived!"

Immediately, the Nintendo characters began to emerge from high and low to discover the person who they hoped would aid them in their basketball-induced cause. "Hey look, Pikachu!" Ash said to his Pokemon companion, both popping up alongside Link from the window sill of a nearby building, "It's that Mitch Jefferson guy Mario told us about!" "It's 'Sky' Jefferson!" cried Slippy Toad from a tree. "BASKETBALL!!" growled a jovial Donkey Kong, busting out of a mailbox. Kirby cooed cheerfully as he softly floated from a branch to meet the man like everyone else was.

Peach, Daisy, and Zelda approached Mitch with a box. "Mitchell Jefferson" Peach began, "we of the Royal Order of Nintendo Princesses would like to grant you this pennant for helping us in our dire cause." Captain Falcon lifted him up to his feet and shook his hand. "Glad to meet you, Jefferson. SHOW ME YOUR MOVES!" Mitch just stared at him. "Y'know, the moves you're gonna use when we fight for our freedom." The brash racer/bounty hunter just wouldn't give up. "Fine, I'll show you MY moves first! .... Who's going to step up against the might Captain Falcon??" The always-happy-to-be-beaten-up Sandbag emerged from the crowd of Nintendo characters and plopped itself in front of him. Falcon pulled his glowing fist back, and with a loud "Falcon….. PUNCH!!!!!!", the bag made contact with a flaming silhouette of a falcon and flew off leaving a trail of confetti behind.

"ENOUGH!" cried Mitch, seeing as all this video game mayhem was going absolutely nowhere. "Can anyone tell me what's going on? Why am I here? And what's this 'dire cause' and 'fight for freedom' everyone's talking about?" Mario and Luigi looked at each other and nodded. "Mr. Jefferson" Mario began, "we've kinda gotten ourselves in a little jam. These small aliens came here and said they were gonna make slaves out of all of us, so we challenged them to a basketball game so we can defend ourselves. But we didn't know they had some sort of secret weapon that made them, eh-he-he-he… NOT so little anymore…" Luigi then ran right up to Mitch and cut Mario off. "Now they're HUGE!!!" The green-clad man panicked. "And we need to beat these monsters, because now they're talking about SLAVERY!" He began to imagine himself as a slave all chained up in a cell, "We'll all be doing the same fights and the same races OVER and OVER and OVER!!" he cried, imagining himself as an enslaved performer on a carnival stage. "We'll all be caged like animals in front of a bunch of UGLY, TERRIBLE, SADISTIC ALIENS!!! To sum it all up, Mr. Jefferson… WE NEED YOUR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mitch remained speechless, as did a slow-clapping Mario. "Thank you, bro." the red plumber commented, "VERY award-worthy…"

"Okay…" Mitch began. "You guys are trying to tell me that you dragged me down here to play basketball and fend off ALIENS?? This just doesn't sound right." Mario nudged his melodramatic brother out of the way. "It may sound weird, cliché, not to mention a little commercial, but it's true." Mitch just shook his head. "You guys may not understand this, but I'm actually retired from basketball. I can't just put myself up to do it." Hearing this conflict, the red plumber stroked his moustache and pondered. Peach entered the discussion. "Please Mr. Jefferson" she began to plea, "we have no one else to turn to. Not even the biggest and strongest denizen of our world can take these invaders on." Bowser just grumbled to himself when she said that. "We really need you help." Tears began to swell in her wide, innocent eyes. Seeing this, Mitch scanned the look on everyone's faces. Link and Zelda embraced as if it were to be the last time they'd ever see each other. Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Krystal lowered their heads in sorrow, as if they were dishonorably discharged from the Starfox Team. Even Bowser held on to his son, Bowser Jr., as if to say 'I'm never gonna let anyone hurt you, they'll have to go through ME first if they want to lay a finger on you!' just like a true parent.

Mitch thought for a second, and nodded. "I… guess one more game wouldn't hurt." "Y-Y-Y-You mean…" Luigi stammered, "you're gonna help us?" Mitch replied with an honest "Yes". Everyone began to cheer and hoisted him up in the air.

"Let's just hope it's worth it" he sighed to himself quietly, so no one could hear.


End file.
